


Safe and Loved

by Katsudonace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsudonace/pseuds/Katsudonace
Summary: After coming back to Earth, Shiro relaxes with Slav.





	Safe and Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Microsoft Word is my beta. Based on [some art](https://sharkmcclains.tumblr.com/post/167435420845/more-shlav) done by [InferiorSkirt](https://inferiorskirt.tumblr.com/). I originally just posted this on my Tumblr because it was so short, but I decided to move it here, anyway.

Spread out on the bed, it’d been forever since Shiro had been on Earth. He had never expected that he’d be back in his apartment, back in his bed, and most of all, he never expected that he’d be back here with Slav. The two of them were cuddled together under Shiro’s large comforter, staring at the television screen while a horror movie played in the background. He smiled, barely paying attention to the movie as he looked down at the green alien in his arms.

While in space, he’d never thought he’d find love. On Earth, Shiro didn’t think he’d find love. He hadn’t thought he deserved it, and the idea of being happy seemed foreign concept. However, here he was. The Galra Empire was defeated. The universe was safe. Shiro was finally home, and he was loved, too. It was everything that he could have hoped for and didn’t dare admit that he wanted.

A small scream pulled him out of his thoughts, and he felt Slav nuzzle closer to him. “She shouldn’t go in there,” Slav said, pulling the blankets up to his chin. “There is a ninety-nine-point-eight percent chance that the killer is lurking in the basement. Plus, a twenty-two percent chance that she might slip and fall, given the poor construction of the stairs.”

Shiro chuckled, turning his attention back to the movie. “It’s just a movie, Slav. I don’t think that demon aliens from an alternate dimension actually exist.” He reached out his arm, wrapping it around Slav as he settled in to get more comfortable, watching as the girl in the movie began to make her down the stairs in the dark. “You’ve done the math. What are the odds of this being a thing in another reality?”

Slav grumbled something that sounded like ‘zero-point-one’ under his breath, but Shiro didn’t call him out on it. Instead, he pulled Slav closer, letting his head rest on top of Slav’s, enjoying the way he fit into his side. Shiro took a deep breath, and another, unable to stop the goofy grin that spread of his face. And as he began to lose himself again in the movie, he felt safe. He felt as if he was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on my writing journal at [KatsudonAce](https://katsudonace.tumblr.com/) or on my main at [Keithphantom](http://keithphantom.tumblr.com/).


End file.
